Bean/Attack Set
This is an overview of Bean's attacks in Ultimate Dimension Clash. Basic Attacks and Command Normals Standing L- straight left punch Standing M- short forward hop with right kick Standing H- winds up right arm for a moment for a hard right punch (knocks down) Crouching L- low left punch Crouching M- sticks out both of his feet, with both of his hands planted on the ground Crouching H- left mini uppercut (mid; knocks down) S launcher- slams a bomb to the ground (low attack!) Air L- short peck Air M- butt bump Air H- straight right kick Air S- descends feet first (active until grounded; ground bounce) TAC exchange up- left uppercut TAC exchange side- same animation as air H TAC exchange down- same animation as Descending Beak F + H- Monkey Stomp (a forward short hop followed by an OTG-capable stomp on the ground; overhead; only hits grounded foes) B + H- Spinning Slap (spins forward while slapping; last hit knocks down foe) air D + H- Descending Beak (dives downward beakfirst; active until grounded or hit, during which Bean will flip backward with his air attacks at the ready; on whiff, his beak will be stuck to the ground for a few moments; ground bounces airborne foes; staggers grounded foe on counterhit) Throws Forward ground- Takes out a hammer and smashes foe with it Backward ground- Gives foe a bomb then covers his ears to the explosion, after which the foe flies behind him Forward air- Same scenario as forward ground Backward air- Grabs foe, turns, then kicks foe away Special Moves QCF + atk- Bomb Toss (throws a bomb forward at an arc; stronger versions have a higher angle; knocks down foe; in air ok) QCF + S- Bomb Shoot (takes out a bomb gun and fires a bomb forward; in air, the bomb is fired downward and is OTG-capable; knocks down foe) QCB + atk- Bomb Lay (places a bomb down in front of him; in air; he drops it underneath him; OTG-capable; knocks down foe) atk (mashed)- Rapid Peck (advances forward while pecking rapidly) DP + atk- Beak Rush (rushes forward beak first and spins like a drill; L version- 2 hits; M version- 4 hits; H version- 6 hits; last hit has him piercing through foe with foe in crumple state) Hyper Combos QCF + atk x2- Bomb Barrage (tosses multiple bombs forward at random angles; knocks down foe) QCB + atk x2- Pecking Order (leaps forward; on contact with foe; he will climb on their shoulders and rapidly peck on thier head before stomping down on foe's neck, bringing them to the ground in a hard knockdown state) DP + atk x2- Bark (summons his partner Bark; L- hard right kick; M- rushes forward while throwing three punches, alternating between each fist down; H- winds up a strong right punch then releases it after a second bounce; S- attempts to grab foe with left hand and, if successful, uses it to slam them to the ground in a hard knockdown state; lasts 600 frames) Category:Ultimate Dimension Clash Category:Character Moveset Category:Gameplay